Never Expected To Be Expecting
by ClarionRomance24
Summary: Cruella De vil and Ursula are having a baby. Better summary inside. Rated T. R&R and Enjoy. :) One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or its characters.**

**Basic summary: Ursula learns that she's expecting a child and at first she's happy because she'd always dreamed of being a mother second to making people happy by singing of course but then she remembers that Cruella never really seemed to like children and wonders if she should tell Cruella or not because she's scared Cruella might leave her.**

* * *

Ursula couldn't believe her ears as Dr. Whale told her she was expecting a baby,"I'm gonna have a baby?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes Ursula, you are. Congrats." Dr. Whale replied and Ursula smiled happily as she started thinking about names.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" she asked and he smiled,"Well from the looks of your ultrasound I'd say you're going to have a baby girl." he replied.

"Well I'm gonna have to think of a name for you, my girl." Ursula said talking to her unborn child.

"Well in the meantime, take it easy while you're thinking about names. No heavy lifting or high amounts of stress and don't drink alchohol or smoke, eat healthy and get plenty of rest over the next nine months and your girl should be as healthy as ever. I'll check on how you and the baby are doing every once and a while but until then congrats and take care of yourself." Dr. Whale explained and Ursula nodded her thanks.

When Ursula came out of the hospital she was bursting with joy and she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Cruella,"_Oh Cru I'm so happy, I need to tell you something but its better said in person so meet me at the docks around 6:00. I'm going for a swim but I'll be there, Love you babe. Xoxo."_

_"Alright Dahling see you soon, enjoy your swim. I love you too. Kissesxo." _Cruella texted back.

Ursula walked to the docks and dove into the water before she started thinking of names again, wanting to name her baby girl something unique and yet beautiful at the same time.

"Sealia? No sounds too much like seal. Hydra maybe or Oceana, I'm not sure I can decide I like them both. What do you think baby girl? Should we call you Hydra or Oceana?" Ursula asked her unborn child and felt two small kicks a moment later.

"Oceana, huh? I like that one too, alright Oceana it is." Ursula said.

"Oh I'm so happy Oceana, I can't wait for you to meet your other mother. You'll love her, I promise." Ursula told her unborn daughter.

_Born of sea and born of shore, I promise to love you forever more_

_For you are my Oceana, my precious sea shell._

_Born of sea and born of shore, I promise to love you forever more as I sing for you are my Oceana, my precious sea shell._

Ursula sang to her unborn daughter as she swam back to the docks, it was almost six o'clock and she promised to meet Cruella there.

Ursula contemplated telling Cruella about Oceana, at first she had been so happy to be a mother and she still was happy but now she worried that Cruella might leave her if she learned of their child. After all Cruella never seemed to like children but it was too late now and she had to tell her girlfriend and hope for the best.

Ursula climbed out of the water and sat down on the edge of the dock and stared out at the ocean thinking of how she'd almost gone home with her father before she realized how much she loved Cruella. Ursula stayed in storybrooke so she could be with Cruella but at times she missed home.

"Have a good swim dahling?" Cruella asked sneaking up behind her making Ursula jump slightly.

"Cruella! Don't sneak up on me like that." Ursula exclaimed in surprise.

"Sorry dahling, I didn't mean to scare you." Cruella replied and Ursula smiled.

"I know, its okay babe and yes I had a very good swim." Ursula said and kissed Cruella lightly.

"Well I'm glad you had fun. So what was it you wanted to tell me dahling?" Cruella asked and Ursula took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Cruella I... I'm pregnant, we're going to be mothers." Ursula said so quietly that Cruella almost missed it, almost.

"We're what? But... but how, I mean its not possible for... We're both women so... Ugh, I'm so confused. How?" Cruella stumbled over her words in shock and confusion.

"Uh yeah about that, I'm not entirely sure how it happened but I've only ever been with you so it has to be magic or something. Still, we're going to be mothers. Isn't it wonderful?" Ursula asked and Cruella looked uncertain.

"Um yes, that's fantastic dahling but I'm not sure I'm meant to be a mother. I mean I don't know the first thing about children and even if I did well I don't know if you noticed Ursula but usually children run away screaming from me. If other children run from me then what do you think our child will do?" Cruella explained and Ursula gently grabbed her girlfriend's chin so she couldn't look away.

"Cruella, other children don't see the side of you that I do they only see your dark side but I know there's a side of you that is loving and caring. I love you and so will our girl." Ursula told her and Cruella quirked an eyebrow.

"Girl? You already know what it is? Well do you have a name in mind?" Cruella asked and Ursula nodded with a smile.

"I was thinking of something unique and beautiful yet something to do with the ocean and then I thought Oceana. Oceana Poseidon De Vil." Ursula said and Cruella smirked.

"Oceana De Vil, after me?" Cruella asked and Ursula nodded.

"Of course, she's a part of both of us. She needs a name with both of us in it, hence Oceana De Vil." Ursula replied and Cruella smiled genuinely for the first time in a long time.

"Oh Ursula, I love you so much dahling. I don't if I'll make a very good mother but I guess now I don't really have a choice because I'm not gonna leave you and Oceana all by yourself. I just hope she dosen't hate me." Cruella said happily and Ursula shook her head.

"She won't babe, your her mother and she'll love you just as I love you." Ursula said before pulling Cruella into a kiss.


End file.
